Skipping Duty
by sudooku
Summary: A Sith-apprentice has to follow every order of his Sith-master. Darth Sidious knows that. But what, when Plagueis is not around to control if his orders are really carried out? This is a gift for blueenvelopes. It is a missing scene for ch. 13 of her marvellous story "The Fifth Wife".


_This one-shot is a gift for blueenvelopes here in this board. It is a missing scene to ch. 13 of her extraordinary story "The fifth wife". I can only warmly recommend this her story to every Darth Plagueis-fan and to any lover of the pre-prequel time. Blueenvelopes described that scene from her OC Shan's point of view. I instead wrote it from Sidious' POV. The avatar-pictures if by LadyCat2000 on deviantart._

* * *

"I regret that I need to attend to an urgent matter. Senator, can I rely on you to escort my lady safely home?", Hego Damask says to the senator in a familiar tone.

What seems to be a palpably harmless request between almost friends, is but an affront for the secret Jedi-hater Darth Sidious. But his reflexive shrug is just for one millisecond, barely to catch. Then his composure turns to the state as usual in the public: friendly, helpful, polite. A seemingly totally normal situation had Palpatine and Hego Damask been just ordinary friends like they show the public. But nothing is ordinary in the relationship of two clandestinely operating Sith. As ain't Plagueis' sudden marriage to that Jedi-girl named Shan, Palpatine is supposed to guard home safely now.

Hego Damask turns away to tend to some waiting guests as announced. Palpatine promptly turns his gaze over to Shan. The former Jedi shoots him a smile. It is a smile appropriate in such a situation. No more, no less. Then the senator spots San Hill - his rescue-anchor now.

"Hill, you take her home", Palpatine urges the other Muun to take over.

After an assuring nod from the ascending member of the Banking Clan, Palpatine turns away from Shan like Plagueis did before. Sidious sighs a soundless sigh of relieve. Relaxed and almost swinging Palpatine strides away. Plagueis will be still on the party. Hill and Shan will make it soon to his master's home. Much sooner than Plagueis usually ends his business at a party like this. Nobody will know. Nobody will tell.

Palpatine just can't imagine being at ease some day with this through and through Jedi-girl even when her Order had dismissed her for fake-reasons. From the first day Darth Plagueis made him meet her in his quarters, presenting that woman just several weeks ago to be his newlywed wife, a bad feeling have crept up his spine about the fact that his master does dedicate so much attention to an ordinary Jedi-girl, while he, Darth Sidious, was his apprentice, ordained to be the only being sharing his master's thoughts, ambitions, plans – sometimes even feelings. But this Muun-girl, being of the same species as Plagueis belongs to, was a competitor he had no clue how to deal with except being cautious and reserved, hiding behind a mask of smooth friendliness and politeness. How happy he was to hand her over to San Hill as soon as his master turned on his heels. Palpatine sees no reason to spend more time than necessary with the alleged wife of Plagueis. As he doesn't want Plagueis in return to cast too much light on the woman he was interested in – at least for now.

The more distance he gains between Shan, now in Hill's company, and himself the more his feeling of inner freedom returns. There, just around the corner, his speeder is waiting for him, destined to bring him away from Plagueis, his wife. Bringing him to …

Palpatine shrugs. There is no speeder. No more. Instead he sees his master's tall figure – just on the place his speeder was. His pale blue eyes spot his master's dark eyes, aiming at him like syringes releasing their venom into his mind, which is brimming with eagerness about what he had planned initially for this night - until now.

Palpatine freezes. There is no use in trying to explain the unexplainable - the insubordination - the failure.

"Come with me, senator!", Plagueis demands in a soft but more than determined voice.

Never does the way to Plagueis' estate feel so long and so exhausting than it feels for the Naboo now. His mind is calculating, speculating about the punishment, that awaits him. Yes, there will be punishment. But when and how? Plagueis' stride is fast. So fast that Sidious has to spend some efforts to keep the pace but not giving the impression to walk too fast or even to run.

The two Sith arrive in front of the impressive gate of the Damask-tower. The two men of the Echani sun-guard are standing at their respective post looking dutifully to their boss.

Plagueis seems to be calm. But Sidious knows better.

"So let's see when and how my wife will return", Plagueis says in a suing voice.

"She will. San Hill is accompanying her. It just came to happen that …"

"There is nothing just coming to happen!", Plagueis retorts. "It is all about planning and sticking to these plans. And to the rules. My rules!", he hisses.

"I know, Master", Palpatine says in a soothing voice.

But Plagueis is not soothed at all. He shows now reaction about his apprentice's bland try to appease him. And this non-reaction is a silent spank on the senator's cheek. It makes Sidious feel freezing even more. Just a moment later Palpatine is feeling the sweat nearing to evaporate from his forehead. He calls to the force – to his inner discipline. The sweat is staying where it is about to be produced and dissipates within his tense body.

Ugh, that was close. But he had vanquished the fear. For now. Palpatine relaxes a bit.

Plagueis' wife shows up. While approaching steadily, Shan Damask is grabbing Hill's arm while palpably being in an exhilarating conversation with the other Muun about some very funny topic. While Palpatine is pondering spontaneously about if it is ever possible for his master to have such an easy being together with anyone, Plagueis slants first an indignant look towards the giggling Muun-couple some twenty meters away from him. Shan, becoming aware of the odd situation, takes her hand off San Hill's arm instantly. Her giggle is replaced by cautious attention towards the two men awaiting them already. Then Darth Plagueis is eyeing his apprentice like x-rays will pass through the human's very inner self.

"You will spend this night here inside my guest-apartment … alone. We'll see each other tomorrow at the same time in my training-room", Plagueis commands, waiving his hand, releasing Sidious.

The elder Sith is waiving his large hand a second time. A bronze-colored protocol droid is arriving, giving the younger Sith the access-card to the assigned apartment.

Palpatine sleeps quite uneasy that night.

 _Next day_

Palpatine enters as commanded the training room downstairs. Plagueis is towering in the center of the large room. He says nothing – betrays nothing. But this state of limbo lasts for some seconds only. Then he unleashes himself upon his waiting apprentice. His hands say what to say. They send heavy bolts of blue force-lightning into Sidious' aching body. Sidious goes down, his body cringing and grinding against the cold marble floor. But he doesn't cry. Sometimes he moans – that's all he is sharing about his pain with his master. There was no alternative yesterday than obeying his master's order. He should have known. And now there is no escape. Sidious doesn't count the minutes his body is enduring this bombardment of his body exposed to the wrath of his master.

His vision becomes black.

Sidious is sure that Plagueis' electrocution won't last too long anymore. He will slip away into sweet agony soon. No! Plagueis will not undo him for such a little filthy Jedi-girl who dared to entertain herself too much with another Muun than her husband – his master! He will take a rest now. And finally it will be over.

Then his consciousness is sniffed out. As it is the blue lightning.

Sidious wakes up one hour later. His master's severe and exhorting face looming over him.

"What will you do when I ask you a second time to accompany my wife and be it as far as to Mustafar?", Plagueis inquires.

 _'If it is to kill her off by tossing her manacled into some lava stream, I'd be honored.'_ Darth Sidious replies grimly to himself only.

"I will accompany and guard her", Palpatine answers in a low monotone voice.

"Very good, my apprentice!", Plagueis chuckles. "And next time I'll lock you up here for one whole week. I hope your wits will be sufficient to provide an adequate explanation to the senate then about what happened to you and why."

"I understand, my Master", the younger Sith replies duly.

"Time will tell, Lord Sidious. And now, leave me!", Plagueis dismisses his apprentice for another time.


End file.
